Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (Disney/Pixar film)
Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie is an Upcoming American 2019 computer-animated Christmas musical family film same name by the GoodTimes Entertainment 1998 film. Directed by Michael Lembeck and John Lasseter and Produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. Plot TBD More coming soon Voice Cast * Donald Glover as Rudolph * Gina Rodriguez as Zoey * Dan Castellaena as Santa Claus * Rebel Wilson as Mrs Claus * Florence Kasumba as Stormella * Zach Galifianakis as Ridley * Frank Welker as Stormella's Wolves, Arctic Cat, Grizzly Bear, Stormella's Triceratops, I-Rex's Goats Black Rhinoceros, and Loch Ness Monster * Sandra Bullock as Mitzi * Josh Gad as Slyly The Arctic Fox * BIll Hader as Leonard The Polar Bear * Liam Neeson as Blitzen * Tom Kenny as Arrow * Jim Hanks as Milo * Nolan Massey as Gadget * Idris Elba as Boone * Phill LaMarr as Doggle * Jacob Tramblay as Young Rudolph * Brooklynn Prince as Young Zoey * Bryce Gheisar as Young Arrow * Dee Bradley Baker as Cupid * James Franco as Donner * David Tennant as Prancer * Jason Derulo as Vixen * Justin Theorux as Dasher * James Corden as Dancer * Albert Brookes as Comet * Taylor Swift as Aurora * Emily Blunt as Sparkle * Neve Campbell as Glitter * Naomi Scott as Twinkle * Alfre Woodard as Zoeys Mom * Ian Mckellen as Zoeys Dad * David L Lander as Schoolroom Buck 1 * Rasida Jones as Schoolroom Doe 1 * Laraine Newman as Schoolroom Doe 2 Additonal Voices * Bob Bergen as Cliff the Oryx * Timothy Spall as Roc the Oryx * Idina Menzel as Clarice, Zoey's best friend and Cliff and Roc's wife * Lori Alan as Arrows Mom * Carlos Alazraqui as Indominus Rex * Eric Bauza as Jack the Afrovenator * Jack Angel, TBD, TBD, and TBA as Black Vultures * TBD as Mrs. Prancer * TBD as Rutt the Sivatherium * Bill Fagerbakke as Tuke the Sivatherium * Donovan Patton, and TBD as The Boar and the Ferret (Arrows Minion) * Tara Strong as Schoolroom Doe 5 * Nicky Jones, TBD, TBD and TBA as Four Blind Young Kaijus of Baby Anguirus, Baby Varan, Baby Baragon, Baby Barugon * Jess Harnell as Schoolroom Doe 3 * Ariel Winter as Schoolroom Doe 4 Animals in Film * Rudolph is a Adult He Played Donald Glover * Syly The Arctic Fox hes Angry and Aggressive he Played Josh Gad Wildlife Animals in Film * Alaskan Moose (Alces alces gigas) * American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) * Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Boreal Woodland Caribou (Rangier tarandus caribou) * * Common Raven (Corvus corax kamtschaticus) * Dall Sheep (Ovis dalli) * European Ass (Equus hydruntinus) * Golden Jackal (Canis aureus) * Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horriblis) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazelle) * Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) * Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) * Impala (Aepyceros Melampus) * Javelina (Pecari tajacu) * King Crab (Paralithodes californiensis) * Kiwi (Apteryx australis) * Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Leopard Seal (Hydrurga Leptonyx) * * Mosbach Lion (Panthera leo fossilis) * Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) * * Polar Bear (Ursus ''maritimus ''maritimus) * Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) * * * Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * Saiga (Saiga borealis) * Sivatherium (Sivatherium maurusium) * * Siberian Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus sibiricus) * * Sea Mink (Neovison macrodon * Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) * Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) * Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) * Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) * Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) * White-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus townsendii) * Yukon Horse (Equus lambei) Songs * Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Song by Celine Dion * What about his Nose song by Dakota Fanning * Christmas Town Up Here song by Taylor Swift * Santa's Family song by TBD and More coming soon * Show Me The Light Song By Toni Braxton and TBD/More coming soon * It Could Be Worse song by TBD/More coming soon * I Hate Santa Claus song by TBD/More coming soon * Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Reprise Song by TBD and TBA/More coming soon Trivia * This is the first animated film directed by Michael Lembeck. Category:Films directed by Michael Lembeck Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Christmas Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Pixar Animation Studios